metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lift Hub
The Lift Hub is located in the Pirate Command sector of the Pirate Homeworld, and appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is often visited when voyaging around the Command sector, as it links to the ground, first and second floors. Floors Ground floor The ground floor features a Despair-Class Turret, which guards the area against intruders. To the left of the room is a Map Station that is blocked by an energy shield. The shield can be deactivated via a Pirate X-Ray Pad with the aid of the X-Ray Visor. The front of the room features a Lift, which connects between floors using a touch-screen interface, which uses Context-Sensitive Mode. To the right of the room is another Lift, however due to lack of maintenance it is non-functional. This Lift has a Missile Expansion hidden behind it. 1st floor The 1st floor links to Security Airlock. .]] 2nd floor The top floor of the Hub splits into two paths: the left leads down a curving passage way, with rotating ring machinery very similar to the room Connection Elevator to Deck Alpha on the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] and the entrance passage to the Sanctuary Fortress. An Orange Door at the end of the passage leads to the Command Courtyard. The right leads into an exposed room with a central rotating mechanism (similar to the one in nearby room Security Air Lock). This gate requires a concussive blast to activate, retracting the clamps at either side of the gate. The central Bomb Slot will then rotate, allowing access to the Research Facility Transit Station. Inhabitants *Despair-Class Turret *Scritters Connecting rooms *Lift Hub Access (via Blue Door) *Security Air Lock (via Blue Door) *Command Courtyard (via Orange Door) *Transit Station 3-B (Leads to Research Facility) (via Blue Door) Scans ;Lift door :"Lift door is sealed shut. Use the nearby terminal to manually open the door." ;Lift terminal :"Terminal controls lift door. Unit is currently without power. Energise terminal to open the door. ;Lift terminal (powered) :"Power capacity at maximum. Lift access door has opened. Unit cannot be used again." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad :"Terminal controls the nearby energy shield. Advanced visor system required to use terminal." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad (used) :"Terminal has disengaged nearby energy shield. Terminal can no longer be used." ;Map Station :"Map Station Enter the hologram to download the map data for this area." ;Our Mission :"Phazon was discovered two stellar years ago, and since that moment, Command has been driven to control it all. Two operations have been established, at tremendous cost. Both have failed, thanks to the accursed Hunter, Samus Aran. Her Federation allies now move to secure what little Phazon remains on the planet Aether. This we cannot allow. We, the crew of the battleship Colossus, swear to take that Phazon or die trying." ;Elevator Terminal :"Lift system is online. Floor selection panel is active and ready for use." ;Mechanical gate :"This mechanical gate cannot be opened from this side of the room." ;Mechanical gate (opposite side) :"Mechanical gate locked in place. Control unit requires a concussive blast to initiate gate rotation." ;Broken elevator :"Structural analysis complete. Lack of maintenance has left this lift in a state of disrepair." ;Elevator cable :"Structural integrity at critical. Lift cable is severely damaged. A strong impact could destroy it." .]] Items ;Missile Expansion: Samus must first enter the broken lift to the right of the room. Her weight causes it to become unstable, and the lift jumps down a notch. Samus exits, and can now target a flaw in the lift's cable and fire at it. This will release the lift from its cable, sending it down a very long shaft and revealing the Expansion in an alcove behind where the lift was. Gallery File:Despair-Class_Turret_Scan.png|Samus scans the Despair-Class Turret. File:Lift_Hub_terminal.jpg|The lift terminal. File:Lift_Hub_Shield.jpg|The Map Station is blocked by a shield. File:Samus_using_Map_Station_Lift_Hub.jpg|Samus using the Map interface. File:Lift Hub.png Category:Rooms Category:Pirate Command Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Map Stations